Kill me
by BloodOfEden
Summary: Selene finds some new friends and they stick together through thick and thin, even though one of them is a lycan, Ravyn. What happens when Ravyn is forced to choose between her friends, and her family?
1. Meet Ravyn

The way I see it, when life gives you lemons, you through the lemons back and tell life to make it's own fucking lemonade. Ravyn opened her eyes to the classroom. There was a teacher up front with a French accent. Spanish class. Who ever knew there could be a hell inside of a hell.

" Ravyn! Pay attention!" The teacher yelled from up front. 

' Fuck you to hell!' Ravyn thought to herself. ' Oh wait, that wouldn't work. She wouldn't go anywhere.'

As the class ended one of Ravyn's ex-friends came up to her.

" It helps to pay attention you know." she said. She was blonde and kind of short. Her blue eyes seemed as if they pierced through Ravens non- existent soul. But Ravyn's cobalt eyes pierced right on back.

" Screw that!" Ravyn said as she stood up and towered over her friend. Ravyn walked away with out even looking back at her friend. 

Out in the hallway Ravyn saw a blonde, punk poser pass by her. 

" Son of a bitch!" Ravyn said stuffing her books in her locker, then slamming it hard enough to make all the teachers look up. Even the blonde that passed by her turned around.

" What are all of you staring at?" She yelled to all of them. They all went back to their business. Ravyn ran to the blonde until she was about 4 feet behind her.

" Stephanie! Get your ass over here!" Ravyn yelled just loud enough so Stephanie could hear.

" You must be an extraordinarily dumb blonde to think that I wouldn't notice that!" Ravyn said, pointing at Stephanie's spike necklace. Actually it wasn't Stephanie's at all. Ravyn knew it was hers. She had lost it in gym when it fell out of her pocket while she was changing. Stephanie picked it up before Ravyn noticed it's absence. 

" I got it at Hot Topic Ravyn." Stephanie simply said.

" You sure about that?" Ravyn was closer to Stephanie now, intimidating her with her size. 

Stephanie didn't answer. Only stared with worried eyes at the floor.

" Because I know for a fact that, number one, they don't sell that particular kind of spike necklace at Hot Topic, number two they only sell them at Dappy, and number three, well, you stole it from me. So give it back. Now." Ravyn declared.

The bell rang and Stephanie walked away without saying anything.

" That bitch." Ravyn muttered to herself as she went on to her next class.

The main hallway was long. Almost everyone was at there classes by now. Accept Ravyn. She was trying to get to her art class before the late bell rang. She was right by the door but then it rang. Ravyn hoped that her teacher had let everyone start on their drawings so that she could just slip in. She opened the door. She was wrong.

Her teacher had her back turned and was writing directions on the board. Ravyn tried to take her seat with out disturbing anyone or anything.

" The one thing I hate more than students being late for my class constantly is students trying to sneak in after the have been late constantly." Ms. Borden, the art teacher said without turning around.

" But you were handling the class so magnificently I thought it would be unaesthetic for me to interrupt." Ravyn said staring her teacher straight in the eye as Ms. Borden turned around. All of Ravyn's teachers hated when she stared at them straight in the eye with Ravyn's unnaturally cobalt eyes. They always ended up looking down or away.

" Stop being fresh and maybe I'll let you off without a detention." Ms. Borden threatened.

Being silent wasn't hard for Raven. Before high school she was always silent. A loner and an outcast. Outcast by society at first, then outcast by herself.

Later on that class Ms. Borden came up to Ravyn who was drawing a raven. It was very good and pencil shaded. In everyone's point of view, everything Ravyn drew looked like a professional drawing. Not even some famous artist's could draw as good as Ravyn. Ravyn took a big interest in raven's not just because that was her name, but also because she related herself to raven's a lot. They were dark and mysterious. Usually rebels and outcasts. Flying away from all of there troubles. Ravyn found many similarities between her and ravens.

" You know Ravyn, it's a shame such a talent is wasted by such an attitude." Ms. Borden stated.

" Just because I happen to have a certain artistic ability doesn't mean I put effort into my work Ms. Borden." Ravyn said not looking up and unfazed by her teachers comment.

" I think you do, you just don't want to admit it." Ms. Borden accused.

" Well, anything you are forced to do you mine as well do right." Ravyn said. She finished her picture and gave it to Ms. Borden to collect.

After art class Ravyn went to math. Then to science. Ravyn was heading toward the door, when her science teacher, Ms. Falk opened the door to stand by it. For some reason Ravyn wasn't as rude to Ms. Falk as she would have liked to be. She didn't know why.

" For once on time Ravyn." Ms. Falk said.

" No shit Sherlock." Ravyn said as she passed by her teacher and went into class.

Science went by very slow. Ms. Falk lectured about the circulatory system. After science Ravyn went to lunch. She sat alone and no one really noticed her. 

Finally the last two periods of school were over. Ravyn's parents wouldn't be home till late and they could care less if she never came back.

Ravyn went to the library to do her homework. When she was done she went down the hallway to put her books in her locker. When she was walking back, somehow her science teacher caught up with her.

" What you gonna lecture me about now?" Ravyn sighed.

" Nothing. I save that for during school." Ms. Falk replied.

" Good, because I don't have time and frankly, I just don't want to be talked to right now." Ravyn said as she quickened her pace. Once she was outside she saw Stephanie.

" Perfect." Ravyn said with a grin.

She ran up to Stephanie.

" Give it back Stephanie I know it's mine" Ravyn said as she caught up with her.

" You're right Ravyn, it is yours but that doesn't mean I am giving it to you." Stephanie said in a snobby way and picked up her place.

" Oh yes you are!" Ravyn said as she pulled ahead of Stephanie and stopped her, pulling her fist back. " Give it back Steph, don't make me do this!" Ravyn yelled.

" You're not going to punch me." Stephanie said confidently. 

Raven couldn't help herself. She let her fist go forward at full force. She got Stephanie in the stomach. Then Ravyn let two more punches go to Stephanie's right eye. Stephanie fell to the ground. Ravyn could not believe what she had just done. Regaining herself Ravyn kneeled down and took her necklace off Stephanie's neck.

As quickly as she could Ravyn ran out of sight. Then she heard whispers behind her. She turned around but no one was there. Ravyn continued to run but bumped into something. Right in front of her face there was a huge muscular shadow. Its cobalt eyes were gleaming down at Ravyn. Then it moved closer and Ravyn felt sharp things go into her neck. She fell to the ground and blacked out.

" Welcome to your real world, Ravyn." Lucian said as he jumped away with Ravyn in his arms…


	2. The beast within has been awoken

Ebony walked down the hallway at school. Normally by now Ravyn would have caught up with her. Homeroom was about to begin and Ravyn had not yet made her presence known to the school. Ebony, who was Ravyn's best friend since the first grade hade always known Ravyn to be there for her. From when Ebony was knew to the elementary school, to when Ebony's mom died of internal injuries from a car accident a week ago, to now. 

Ebony always knew there was evil energies coming off of Ravyn but through this last week they had been at their peak. 

Ebony kept to herself, normally only talking within the company of Ravyn. Ravyn whom was her best friend, whom could always be trusted, whom could always be counted on. Ravyn was her only outlet to what she experienced. Maybe it was because Ravyn accepted Ebony first, before anyone else did. Maybe it was because she had known her longer, but the most likely reason was because they shared the inner creature. It had possessed both of them, and they didn't know what to do about it. Well, Ravyn seemed to. 

Ravyn seemed to know everything Ebony felt inside. Ravyn was punk and loved wolves. Ebony felt Ravyn had been smart and let all she had fall away. She kept Ebony though, and Ebony became accepted. But Ebony wasn't as wise. She couldn't let her human self go. It was all to easy to let it fall away, and leave herself for the demons of hell to take her in her arms. She wanted to be taken away, to be strong like Ravyn, but she was afraid. Ravyn had already become what ever it was Ebony could become. Ebony had too much human reason within her. To much hope, to much love. She liked to many people to just abandon them all. 

" Hey Ebsta!" Ravyn yelled, pulling Ebony out of her train of thought, " Sorry I'm late. I had some trouble getting up this morning." Ravyn explained.

" It's cool. No sweat." Ebony said coolly.

" Let's go to homeroom or Mr. Szogi is gonna fry our asses." Ravyn said motioning forward.

" Right. Lets go!" Ebony raced pass Ravyn.

" Oh no you don't!" Ravyn yelled as she easily caught up with Ebony. The two girls raced to their homeroom.

They both entered the door. Ebony panted heavily but Ravyn only inhaled and exhaled deeply. Ravyn's speed had gotten fast in the last week or so. First Ebony's mom died last Thursday, Then Ravyn had a really bad day on Friday, followed by a Friday night that she didn't remember besides punching out Stephanie and taking her spike necklace back, which she now wore proudly around her neck.

" Now I would expect this from you Ravyn," came a loud booming voice that could only belong to Mr. Szogi, " But Ebony, you are never late to homeroom, or Social Studies. Please don't start picking up on Ravyn's bad example." Mr. Szogi said as he walked away to his desk.

Ravyn looked to Ebony who looked to Ravyn. After a second of silence the two girls burst out in laughter. They quickly took there seats. After Ravyn sat down their friends came over. This included, Zoë who was punk, Cassie who was punk, Corrina (Cori Anna) who was punk, and Lauren who was also punk. Out of all of them, Ebony was the only one that was not punk. But she wore black.

The girls just stared at each other then burst out into laughter. Then Andy Rhiley walked over. He wasn't short but he wasn't tall. He was black and had black hair with brown eyes.

" Hi Ravyn." He said, ignoring all the other girls.

" Don't talk to me." Ravyn said to him, turning her head.

" Wanna… uh… go out and get pizza later?" He asked disregarding Ravyn's request.

" I said don't talk to me," Ravyn said looking at him now, " What's the matter Andy? No comprehende?" Ravyn said, speaking the last line in Spanish.

" We're outta here!" Mr. Szogi said as the bell rang.

Ravyn got up. She was heading toward the door and Ebony followed. As they entered the extremely long hallway to their school they turned around to their friends. Ravyn and Ebony bid their goodbyes to their other friends. They would not see them till art class, 4th period.

As they dumped their stuff into their lockers, Ravyn and Ebony joined up and walked down the hallways together.

" Hey Ravyn, what were the lyrics to that song you made up?" Ebony asked, trying to remember.

" Which one?" Ravyn replied. Sometimes some of Ravyn's dark, and morbid poems got turned into songs.

" The one called 'I miss you'," Ebony replied. She could remember the title but not the actual song.

Ravyn started to sing it and Ebony joined in. The were perfectly in unison. They sounded so perfect together:

__

Hello there, the angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in the background of the morgue  
The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want   
Where you can always find me  
We'll have Halloween on Christmas  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
We'll wish this never ends  
  
(I miss you I miss you)  
(I miss you I miss you)  
  
Where are you and I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always  
This sick strange darkness   
Comes creeping on so haunting every time  
And as I stare I counted   
Webs from all the spiders  
Catching things and eating their insides  
Like indecision to call you  
and hear your voice of treason  
Will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
Stop this pain tonight  
  
Don't waste your time on me you're already   
The voice inside my head (miss you miss you)  
Don't waste your time on me you're already   
The voice inside my head (miss you miss you)  
  
Don't waste your time on me you're already   
The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)  
Don't waste your time on me you're already   
The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)

Once they were finished, Ravyn and Ebony were by the main office. The hallway seemed unusually quite. Not only that but once they looked around, Ravyn and Ebony looked closely at the crowd surrounding them. Each and every one of them were staring at Ravyn and Ebony. Including teachers.

Ms. Falk for example was just staring at them both from her stand point about 10 feet away. And Mrs. Cane at the other end of the hallway was also just staring with an expressionless face. Mrs. Cane was one of the few teachers that Ravyn and Ebony were nice to. Too bad it she taught sixth grade.

Ravyn was looking in Mrs. Cane's direction but turned around when she felt Ms. Falk's presence closing in.

" Wow… Ravyn, Ebony… that was… really… great" She finally finished.

" What's it to you?" Ravyn asked defensively.

" I'm just trying to compliment you." Ms. Falk replied to Ravyn's defensiveness.

" Fuck off" Ebony yelled a little to loud.

" Ugh, Ravyn why are you dragging Ebony down with you?" Ms. Falk said rubbing her forehead.

Ravyn glanced at Ebony who glanced at Ravyn. The inner creatures inside them gained courage from each other.

" I ain't dragging her down with me! It's not my fault she's following me to hell! It's what friends do!" Ravyn yelled in her teachers face.

" Ravyn!" Mrs. Cane yelled from behind them. Ravyn had been so angered by the teacher in front of her that she couldn't sense Mrs. Cane gaining on her.

" What the hell do you want?!!" Ravyn yelled turning around.

Mrs. Cane was obviously surprised by Ravyn's out burst, for she stopped dead in her tracks. Ravyn looked to the ground. The inner beast had control of her that moment.

Ebony picked up for Ravyn's fallen defense. They helped each other in that way a lot. Hey, they were best friends, what do you expect?

" What the hell do you want from us? You complimented is now go!" Ebony yelled to both of them.

" What she said!" Ravyn yelled too. She had regained her stronger self again.

" Ravyn, Ebony we want to talk to you about a better school for you guys. Well, for Ravyn at least," Ms. Falk started. " It's up the hill a little further. Kind of secluded, It's called-" 

Ravyn widened her cobalt eyes. She didn't need the name. She knew what they were talking about. Juvey. 

" No. No no no no no no no!" Ravyn said to herself but out loud. 

" Ravyn what's wrong?" Ms. Falk asked worriedly. She, Mrs. Cane, and Ebony all knew that they had just set off a the beast within Ravyn. It had lay dormant for about a week since it had first been conceived in Ravyn. 

Mrs. Cane and Ms. Falk looked at each other worriedly as Ravyn started backing away.

" NO NO NO NO NO! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? NO! I WON'T GO BACK TO THAT HELL HOLE! I WON'T! HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT! DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO ME THERE? THIS! THIS RIGHT HERE! I AM COLD AND BITTER TO EVERYONE BECAUSE OF THEM! THAT PLACE WAS THE BEST THING THAT EVER HAPPENED TO ME AND I WON'T GO BACK!" Ravyn yelled.

Ms. Falk was new to the school this last year and she looked to Mrs. Cane, thinking something happened to Ravyn before she even entered the school building. Then it happened.

A jolt went through Ravyn's body. She looked up to the ceiling. Then she got the feeling that a knife had just gone through her heart. She looked to the floor and clutched her heart. There was a sound of muscles stretching and moving and becoming bigger and stronger. Ravyn's knee's gave out and she fell to the floor. She was still looking down.

The three people in the hallway besides Ravyn could only watch in amazement at what was happening to Ravyn.

Ravyn could feel the muscles becoming stronger. Soon her skin started to stretch. Though she was on the ground she knew she was getting taller. The hair on her arms began to grown in great numbers as it turned to fur. She could feel her nails getting longer and her ears moving up on her head. Her eyes hurt and her teeth had a pain the annoyed her furiously. It felt like the were extending. 

Ravyn looked to the ceiling while she was on the floor. Mrs. Cane and Ms. Falk looked in terror as Ravyn's pupils dilated slightly, and her cobalt iris's expanded, and her white sclera turned black. Ebony was worried for her friend, but not terrified of her.

Finally Ravyn was done her transformation. Ebony saw her friend had taken form of a werewolf, or lycan as she Ravyn liked to call them.

Ravyn stood up. She was now a full seven feet tall and could tower over even the tallest basketball player.

Ravyn looked to the two teachers that wanted to send her back to juvenile hall. She let out a snort and became to snarl, bearing her pearly white, and dagger sharp teeth that were now about as long as your index finger. She snarled again stared the teachers down….

~*~

That song was actually made by Blink 182 in case you were wondering. Yes I know I am evil. Please R&R and I'll catch you in my next story! =D


	3. Oh jeese

Ravyn snorted again as she stared the two teachers down. Ebony backed away at the sight of her friend. She could not believe it was truly Ravyn standing in front of her. Or was it? Ebony had no time to dwell on the subject because just then Ravyn let out a vicious roar. She lunged at Mrs. Cane who, luckily enough, dodged out of the way.  
  
Ravyn turned on Mrs. Falk then. She still had not moved and stared blankly at the beast in font of her. Ravyn pulled back her paw, which now had claws the size of your middle finger. She was about to relinquish her slash when she heard a noise that sounded like glass shattering.  
  
Ravyn turned around and saw a gun toting, female with raven black hair that stopped near her shoulders. She was leather- clad with a long black trench coat. She had ice blue eyes with ivory skin.  
  
The woman pointed the gun toward Ravyn. She was about to pull the trigger.  
  
"NO!!!" Ebony screamed. She stood in front of Ravyn, who was stunned. Ebony spread out her arms in a defensive matter.  
  
"Move out of the way child!" The leather-clad woman yelled. "There is no hope for him now!"  
  
"If you shoot her you're taking me down as well!" Ebony shouted. Her friendship bond with Ravyn could never be broken, even if Ravyn was gone and this beast was now present.  
  
The woman lowered her gun slightly. "Her?" There was a moment of silence. "You say it's a her?"  
  
"Yeah that's right." Ebony let her defenses down slightly.  
  
"But... that's impossible...it can't be a her..." The woman said, almost to herself.  
  
Ebony heard this comment though. "Well trust me she is!" Ebony put her arms down. She heard the heavy breathing of the lycan behind her. Ravyn stood in her spot right in front of Ms. Falk who was know passed out on the floor.  
  
The mysterious woman put her gun in her long black trench coat. "This beast is your... friend?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, but her name is Ravyn!" Ebony replied, warily.  
  
The woman seemed to think for a moment. Finally she spoke. "My name is Selene. Please I must request you and your friend come with me."  
  
"Try telling her that." Ebony suggested as she looked to the raving beast standing behind her.  
  
"This is her first change correct?" Selene asked. She tensed slightly as Ravyn squirmed a little behind Ebony. Selene knew two things. One, she was either becoming restless and ready to pounce on the fresh meat in front of her. Or two, she was getting ready to change back in her human form.  
  
Ebony too felt Ravyn move slightly behind her. She looked to the lycan and saw that her eyelids were drooping heavily. The beast wavered back and forth for a moment. Finally it fell to one side. But when Selene focused on the lycan she realized it had not changed back yet. But she did see something else.  
  
There was a dart in the lycans back. Selene looked up and saw a man with long brown hair and a beard. He was wearing a brown, baggy leather coat and some loose fitting jeans. He also had on brown gloves and was holding a tranquilizer gun.  
  
"It cannot be!" Selene muttered to herself as she saw the man. She did not let her expressionless face waver though.  
  
"Ahh, if it isn't Selene. You have quite the reputation among our kind. Now what is a beautiful dark goddess such as yourself doing here poaching the weak and frail?" The man said.  
  
"I should think of all people you would now that Lucian! Being the leader of a pack and all. You should know that wolves pick off the weakest members of deer herds and things of that nature. Imagine this, this wolf here is the weakling, and I am the hunter." Selene said with a clever tone.  
  
"Yes but this is one meal you will not be getting!" Lucian said. About 6 seconds later he was a full-fledged lycan. He jumped toward Selene.  
  
Selene anticipated Lucian's pounce though and drew two Beretta 9mm automatic pistols from her trench coat and dodged Lucian's attempted blow. She shot swiftly at him and was sure she hit him but he kept moving. Before she knew it he had one great paw at her throat. Instead though of trying to stand against the lycan, Selene moved with him as to not get her head decapitated from her body.  
  
She shot his sensitive belly area and Lucian let out a load roar. He turned over so he landed from his attempted decapitation on his back. Selene how ever found that they were a good enough distance from the floor so that she could land gracefully on her feet.  
  
Before she could recover though she found Lucian standing in front of her. The beast hit her on the head with the back of its mighty paw. ' No. No that wasn't Lucian.' she thought after her back collided with a wall and she fell to the ground. Indeed Lucian had gotten up from the place he was laying from before, but the lycan that hit her was not he. Instead Selene looked to the spot where Ravyn was laying before but the young lycan was not there. They were both standing next to each other heaving with great force. Now that Selene had a chance to compare the both of them she saw that Ravyn differed from Lucian. Ravyn was so much bigger than Lucian was. She had so much more muscle and was taller than him as well. And while Lucian's coat was very dark brown, hers was pure black. But there was something about their eyes that made them look the same.  
  
Selene didn't want to kill Ravyn if she knew Ravyn could be saved but how could she stop a fully changed lycan? Especially one that sided with Lucian. Selene hated to do this but it was the only way....  
  
I am so sorry I didn't update for so long. My friends and I had a huge crisis that needed tender care and it didn't go so well...someone reviewed and said I made a major flaw and that a girl could not be a lycan. I just wanted to say two things. One is that I read the book Underworld and it said they did have female lycans. And remember, Lucian was born a lycan. You certainly can't get a baby without a mother can you? Second of all, this is fan fiction emphasis on fiction. Use your imagination! 


	4. Gaining control

Sorry guys. I was getting wrapped up in my other stories. Okay. I have some changes I want to make. I would have deleted the first and second chapter and write them over but some people seem to like them. So my change is this. They are wearing whatever rebelliousness and punkedness would be considered back then.. Instead of this being modern day I want to make it back into the late 1800's. But waaay after Selene was changed. Instead of a spike necklace the necklace will have some sort of crimson pendant on it. It is still going to be Juvey but I don't know what they call schools like that back then. So we are just going to say that it is a school where juvenile delinquents are sent. Anything that is modern day is not supposed to be. Use your imagination! People who didn't read this are out of luck. Okay. On with the story!

Kill Me

Selene quickly reloaded her pistol with a special type of bullet. Kahn had just made them for Selene to test out. She slammed the magnet back in her (early version of) Beretta's. But when she looked back up Ravyn and Lucian were nowhere to be seen. Selene saw some plaster fall in front of her face. By now the entire student body and faculty were not so subtly watching from the safe distance of their classrooms. _Great._ She thought. _Why don't we just expose the whole Underworld to these people!_ She heard most of them gasp. Selene looked up just in time to dodge Ravyn hurling herself at Selene. _Hmm, maybe they are useful after all._

Ravyn got up and shook her lycan form. Selene did not see Lucian. He probably ran when he saw the people coming out of there rooms. He was not willing to be exposed. But Selene knew he was alive. _Kraven will pay with his life! He told us Lucian was dead!_ Ravyn took a swipe at Selene's head. She ducked and shot five bullets at Ravyn. Ravyn took them all in the chest. All the witnesses cowered back into their respective classrooms.

" NOOO!!!" Ebony screamed. Ravyn gasped for a few seconds. She looked around sadly and then staggered and then fell backwards. Ebony ran to Ravyn's side. " What did you do!"

" It's a tranquilizer, a powerful one at that. Your friend's will is strong. Just one of those bullets was enough to take down an elephant instantly. Now come. I must go and she is coming with me. She will be fine, and safe." At Selene's words Ravyn took her human form. Her black blouse was ripped and blood covered, but enough of it was there to cover her upper body, as well as her pants.

" I'm coming with you!" Ebony yelled.

Selene looked around worriedly as the people were starting to come out of their rooms, whispers starting. Selene picked Ravyn up. " Fine but hurry!"

Ebony ran after the leather-clad woman. They went back through the shattered glass and the room through which Selene had entered. They ended up in the boiler room. Selene lead Ebony through a number of compartments that eventually led to a system of dark, dank tunnels.

" What is this place?" Ebony asked in amazement.

" It's the sewer system."

" Why are we here?"

" I cannot walk outside."

" Why?"

Selene sighed. This girl had too many questions. " Because I cannot come in contact with the sun."

Ebony was silent for a moment. Finally she spoke. " Are you a vampire?"

Selene glanced over her shoulder. Her eyes had returned to their normal hazel color. " Yes."

"And that man, he was a lycan?"

" Yes"

" Why was he attacking you? Why did he want Ravyn?" Ebony's curiosity was keeping her from seeing the exhausted look in this woman's eyes.

" Look. Before I explain I just want to make sure you understand something. You have seen too much. Whether you like it or not you can never return to the mortal world. Do you understand?" Selene faced the young girl now.

Ebony seemed unaffected by the news. She just shrugged. " I never really belonged to it anyway. Neither did Ravyn. But what about everyone else?"

" Some Death Dealers will come back and give them a new time of memory dust we have created. They will not remember any of it by tomorrow."

" Why do you not use it on me?"

" Because if what I have seen so far is true, your bond with this girl is much to strong to be annihilated by a little bit of dust." Selene turned around and walked again.

" So why was that man, Lucian, attacking you?"

" To this day there is a war going on, a blood feud between vampires and lycans." Selene went on to explain the whole story, what she knew anyway. Ebony took it all in like it was not anything new to her. Selene could sense something special in both of the girl's auras. Ravyn so far had not woken up or struggled from her position slung over Selene's shoulder. As much as she hated it, this girl, the lycan's friend, would need to be turned. Selene would try and make it better than her transformation though. She would let this girl choose the age of which she would want to get turned. She looked to be 15. And the lycan looked to be 16. She wondered what it was about these two girls that made Selene unable to turn them away. Indeed their bond was strong. But just how strong?

Years passed. When Selene had got them home, Kraven had no trouble excepting them, which was quite odd. In Selene's exhaustion she forgot completely forgot about Lucian. She also forgot to mention to Kraven that Ravyn was a lycan. When she explained the situation to everyone else they all seemed as interested as she. Why was it that this girl, which besides her aura, seemed to have nothing special about her, was able to maintain the lycan form? The gene that lycan females had carried to sustain their transformation got disabled, though the cause is still a mystery. Most if not, almost all of the female lycans were not able to transform. Yet this girl could. Ebony had chose to be turned into a vampire on her eighteenth birthday. Though Ravyn was now immortal she seemed to be able to be able to make herself turn older. But it dissipated when she was nineteen. Selene wondered if it was Ravyn's doing or the bond between her and Ebony.

Ebony and Ravyn considered themselves sisters now. And no matter how many times Selene objected, they considered Selene their mother. Ebony and Ravyn were both enrolled to be Death Dealers despite their age and despite Ravyn's lycan trait. Most of the Death Dealers accepted Ravyn and Kahn considered a powerful asset. Selene was never sure if the lycan she saw was actually Lucian or an imposter. If she was wrong it could damage her reputation so she managed to put it in the back of her mind, and then eventually forgot completely.

" Good! Now relax. If you tense up to much you can't move fast enough!" Selene called over to Ebony.

" Relax? Relax! Lets see you relax when fighting this beast!" Ebony called back over to Selene. Ebony was sparring with Ravyn who was in her lycan form.

Ravyn swiped at Ebony's shoulder, but Ebony dropped to the ground before Ravyn could hit her.

" Risky move! Don't be so sure that will always work Ebony!" Selene called again. Ebony scowled at her. " Hey, I won't always be there to help when we go patrolling!"

Ravyn looked up. Though she lived and laughed and depended on the vampires, she could not help feel some loyalty to the lycans. Whenever the Death Dealers got back from patrols, defeated, she could not help but feel some pride. True she did see Selene as her mother, she saw Lucian as her father. Sharing his memories and often his thoughts gave her a bond with him. Sometimes she talked with him in her head. She had a relationship with him that only close fathers and daughters had with each other. Though Ravyn dared not tell this to Selene. She did not want Selene to question Ravyn's loyalty, though at the moment, if it came down to Selene and Lucian…which side would she choose? True, she had fought on Lucian's side before…if it came to this…would she again?

Ebony kicking Ravyn in the gut brought her out of her trance. Ravyn let out a growl. She jumped over Ebony's head and using her paw, knocked Ebony's legs out from under her. Ebony fell to the ground and let out a moan. They had been sparring for hours so Ravyn wasn't surprised when Ebony hit the mat three times to signal her surrender.

Ravyn let her lycan form rest as she morphed back into her human skin. Just then Kahn came up to Selene who was watching with a somewhat amused look on her face from the sidelines. He mumbled something into her ear then walked away. A grim yet somewhat longing expression came to Selene's face as she walked over to Ravyn who was tending to her numerous cuts and bruises, and Ebony who was just getting up.

" Apparently I am going on a lycan patrol with Rigel and Nathaniel. You guys go get cleaned up and I'll be back later okay?" Selene said. She walked over to the gunroom at the corner of the dojo and picked up her pistols, which were getting loaded with some new bullets. Ravyn and Ebony nodded and walked off, Ebony leaning on Ravyn for support, for she had badly hurt her leg when she fell.

It was about three hours later. The sun had been down for a while. Ebony and Ravyn had both took showers and were down in the dojo, each in fresh new clothes. Ebony's dark brown hair contrasted with her ivory skin and stopped at her shoulder blades. She was wearing a black Ramones t-shirt and dark blue jeans with black army boots that stopped at her ankles. Her eyes were a deep emerald green that seemed to pick up ever detail. Ravyn had shorter black hair that stopped at her chin. She was wearing a Black Sabbath long sleeve shirt and baggy black pants, with her well-worn Chuck Taylor black and white Converse high tops. She had got them about a decade ago and it was time she scuffed up some new ones.

Both of the girls headed over to wear Kahn was sitting in his gunroom. Their steps were in perfect unison. Kahn looked up and gave a teasing sigh.

" Well if it isn't black bird and the dark shade. Dare I ask what mischief you are plotting now?" Kahn asked, examining a riflescope.

" What would make you think we're up to something?" Ravyn asked putting on an innocent face.

" C'mon black bird, that face didn't work on me when you put lobsters in my bed and it won't work now." Kahn said with an amused look in his eyes.

" Okay Kahn. We actually do have a question for you." Ebony said.

" And pray, what would that be dark shade?"

" We want to know if Ebony is going to be accepted a an official Death Dealer soon." Ravyn said, motioning to her friend.

" Now c'mon guys, you know for a fact I'm not allowed to tell you that. Selene will commend you as a Death Dealer when she believe you are ready." Kahn paused for a moment and looked away from his rifle to Ravyn. " And why aren't you asking about yourself black bird?"

Ravyn shrugged but the expression on her face told that something was bugging her. " I wouldn't be surprised if I never became a Death Dealer…"

" Oh c'mon now. Why not?"

" Because Kahn, if you hadn't noticed I'm a lycan. How safe do you think the elders and everyone else thinks with a lycan with the power of a Death Dealer? They all probably expect me to go running back them first chance I get."

" Now that's a load of shit. The entire coven knows where your loyalties lie. They made the decision long ago that you would stay in the coven. Selene had helped you control your lycan power and even I had a hand in it. You are the most powerful lycan any of us has ever seen. You know most of the raving beasts out there still rely on the moon. You are indeed a powerful match. I'd never want to be on the side opposite you. I'd get ripped to pieces for sure." Kahn smiled.

" Yeah?" Ravyn asked, a hint of hesitation still in her face.

" Of course black bird. Would I lie to you?"

Ravyn smiled and shook her head. " Nah"

A smile crossed Kahn's face again and he leaned closer to the girls, hovering over his desk. " I can tell you guys one things though…" his voice was hushed. " According to my schedule, both of your assessments are soon."

Ravyn and Ebony smiled big as Kahn leaned back into his chair, picking up his rifle again. He held up his finger. " Don't say anything though. Now go on, I can hear Selene's heavy, agitated footsteps from here. See you around, black bird and dark shade."

The girls walked out of the gunroom. Ebony could hold her excitement in anymore.

" Ravyn can you believe it! We're finally going to be assessed! We are finally going to become Death Dealers!"

" I know Ebsta! This'll be kick ass!" Ravyn stopped for a moment. " Could you ever had imagined we'd be here?"

" Not in my wildest dreams," Ebony's eyes fell to the floor. " I wonder what my mom would think…" A single tear dripped down Ebony's face.

" Hey c'mon dark shade! Don't get all emotional on me now. We should be jumping up and down with excitement. And besides…at least you had a mom, like an actual motherly mom."

Both the girls fell silent. Ravyn remembered the long nights at her house before she was turned. She'd always be there alone, cooking dinner or doing something else. Then her parents decided to send her off to the place where all the kids with "bad behavior" go. That's where they broke her. She actually found it in her heart to be nice to people before she went there, even the ones who walked all over her. Then she got sent to that place and she had to change. She got beat up real badly all the time at that place so she was forced to adapt. She remembered that she had found a way to work out so she had strong muscles. She became cold and bitter. When they finally released her she had changed almost completely. That's how she came to what she was. During her time at the horrid place she had a cutting problem. Her dad eventually got a drinking problem and beat Ravyn.

Eventually Selene asked if Ravyn had been traumatized. Though Ravyn never admitted it, she thought she might have been. But that didn't matter. Her mortal past was irrelevant now. That was the past.

By now Selene had already entered Kahn's gunroom and from the sounds of it she was arguing with Kraven. Ravyn looked to Ebony and saw that her friend was still staring distantly…probably remembering something from her past as well.

Ravyn reached out to her friend's shoulder. " C'mon Ebs…Selene is our mom now. And she is damn proud of us."

Ebony smiled and looked at Ravyn hopefully. Ravyn returned the smile and the cocked her head to where Selene and Kraven and his security was standing. They started walking over there.

" Kraven's right Selene. There's not been a den at that magnitude for centuries…not since the days of Lucian." Kahn reasoned, obviously trying to stop a civil war from breaking out.

" I know that Kahn. But I'd rather have you prove me wrong by checking it out."

Selene started walking towards them but then she stopped as Kraven said something.

" Very well. I'll have Soren assemble a search team and-" Kraven was interrupted.

" No I want to lead the team myself!"

" Absolutely not! Soren will handle it!" Kraven turned to Kahn. " Hundreds, really."

Selene glared at him. " Viktor would believe me." She turned and walked away, passing Ravyn and Ebony with an irritated glance.

Both girls followed Selene wordlessly. They ended up down in the crypt. Ravyn and Ebony glanced at each other before taking a seat on the concrete bench. Though Ebony may not have understood, Ravyn knew perfectly the feeling Selene had, longing to see her dark father. Ravyn had experienced it herself on many occasions. Though it seemed like hours it was only a few minutes until a blonde vampire entered the crypt.

Ravyn was somewhat amused by the fact that she was a lycan and yet had a higher standard in the coven than this servant. This woman had only been a vampire for little over 20 years. Ravyn knew her name to be Erika.

" It's a waste of time you know." She ventured to say at a still brooding Selene.

" What is?" Selene answered distantly.

" Well I seriously doubt Viktor would want you freezing to death down here staring at his tomb for hours on end." Erika tried to reason.

" No. He'd want the Death Dealers out there right now scouring every inch of the city. Kraven. I'll never understand why Viktor left him in charge. He's a bureaucrat not a warrior."

Erika stared into the crypt as if considering this for a moment but then looked back to Selene. " C'mon we need to get you ready."

" For what?" Selene asked, still staring longingly into the crypt.

" The party. Amelia's envoy will be here any minute." Erika said. She waited a moment until she realized Selene wasn't coming this instant. She walked away.

It was another couple of minutes until Selene sighed and then cast a hesitant glance at Ravyn and Ebony. They shared her hesitance but then all three of them left the comforting cold of the crypt.


End file.
